bendythestickfandomcom-20200213-history
Boat Rampage
Boat Rampage is the first episode of the Stunty spin-off. Plot Stunty is seen in a boat trying to find a whale coming out of the water at far distance using a telescope, randomly a seagull came by and Stunty swinged his arm to make him stop looking at his telescope, he then notices a boat owned by Phillip which Phillip’s filled with his own army which they try to steal gold and money from others. Since Phillip was a rival of his, he uses an anchor to try and trap them and hits Phillip’s boat. Phillip notices then and tells two of his army men to try and outsmart him, eventually they use a trick up their sleeves and try pretending that they want peace and promise to not do any harm anymore. Phillip believes this and writes a peace treaty, while writing the peace treaty, the two army men put TNT near Stunty’s foot which explodes and Phillips notices them both laughing. Realizing he’s been tricked, he throws 5 TNT at them both and explodes, killing them both. Phillip notices this and sees their failure, and then plays a trumpet to make his bigger boat rise and get his other army men to attack Stunty and hides away, Stunty not noticing this keeps trying to open the door to demand Phillip to surrender. The tiny boat and Stunty fall together at a very quick paste and goes to the water filled with sharks which causes Stunty to get frightened and stay at the tiny tip of the top of the tiny boat, then two of Phillip’s army men use a chainsaw together to cut the tiny tip and then yell “TIMBURR” as it falls with Stunty holding it and falls down into the water, which the sharks go after and Phillip quickly runs back into his bigger ship. The sharks then chase after Stunty, but Stunty has a trick up his sleeve and uses spinach to help him gain strength. He then beats up the sharks, and swims back up to get revenge on Phillip and his army men. Phillip’s army men try to stop Stunty using a bunch of guns, canons and many more, but Stunty quickly dodges all of the missiles and causes Phillip’s army to surrender and runs off. Stunty, believing he has defeated all of them, but then he hears Phillip’s voice and notices that Phillip is all by himself who’s telling his army men to attack Phillip then realizes all of his army men are gone which he gets enraged then decides that he can’t do this all by himself, so he drinks gasoline, and then eats some firesticks and lits the last one causing him to explode. Stunty flies all the way back to his own ship from the explosion and then watches as Phillip’s ship sanks into the water after the explosion. Characters * Stunty * Phillip (Debut) * Phillip's Army Men Voice Actors * Drew Bromley - Phillip, Phillip's Army Men Trivia * This is the first episode of the Stunty spin off. * This is the first appearance of Phillip, who would become the rival to Stunty in many of the Stunty episodes, Phillip would eventually appear occasionally in the Bendy series. * This is the first episode of the series to be directed by Drew Bromley, as Drew thought that the Bendy episodes should be directed by Seth himself, while he directs the Stunty episodes, in order to make both of them be released near each other but still being uploaded to Seth's YT channel. * Stunty doesn't speak in this episode, while everyone else does (which are voiced by Drew Bromley himself).